Star Wars: Reign of the Somber
by Grant Crose
Summary: Five hundred years have passed since the Battle of Endor, the galaxy is under the rule of the Sith Regime. Note: This is a work of mere fiction, any supernatural concept depicted here shall not be believed in or practiced in any way. Violence of any kind is not encouraged in any way.


Star Wars: Reign Of The Somber

Chapter 1: Shadow and Light

Five hundred years have passed since the Battle of Endor, the galaxy is under the rule of the Sith Regime that was established centuries after the definitive fall of the Galactic Empire and the rise of a numerous group of devote users of the dark side, who called themselves The New Sith Order after taking over the leadership of the galaxy.

Rumors of light side followers have been spreading all over Coruscant, bringing fear to the Sith Regime's leader, Darth Tharus, who has made a plan to surveil every corner of the system where the sightings could come from.

To accomplish that task, Tharus has sent his best warriors to execute his plan to unveil and terminate every possible remain of the Jedi memory. The whole operation falls on Rik Darmos, named captain of the first legion of the Sith Warriors, guardians of the Regime.

A gray, V shaped ship was heading towards Coruscant, the Sith Regime's capital, it got discovered by two watchers, the Regime's patrol ships whose task was to make sure no threats could enter to their systems. The ships were black and had red lines painted on their bottom, they were spherical and seemed to float more than to fly. "Travel type ship, identify yourself, or you shall be prosecuted." The pilot of the first ship said through the communicator, who was a green Twi'Lek and wore a red uniform with the Regime´s logo printed over.

The man piloting the V shaped ship reached its frontal glass with his hand and focused on the watcher. "You may pass, good man." He said.

"You may pass good man." The watcher's pilot repeated the phrase through the comm and moved sideways to let the ship enter the system.

The night covered Coruscant's sky where Rik Darmos, leader of the Sith Warriors´ first legion was jumping across several buildings and stopping briefly in each one of them to try to hear something about the rumors of light side adepts. He had short, black hair and only his blue eyes could be seen as a piece of red cloth covered the rest of his face, contrasting with the darkness of his black attire. He got over another building and managed to hear something suspicious down an alley.

"Yes, he should be here soon." An old man said to a younger woman who was in front of him, they both wore white robes with brown belts, similar to the attire the Jedi wore centuries back.

"I hope he had gotten enough kyber crystals." The woman replied.

The old man nodded. "He knows the importance of this cause, the light will tear apart the shadows of darkness once again."

Rik jumped down to the alley, igniting his red lightsaber and landing in front of them, the old man took his green lightsaber and activated it and the woman turned on her double-sided, blue lightsaber. "Seeking for knowledge, spy?" The red haired Jedi said.

"So the rumors were true, the light still wanders on the galaxy." Rik approached her quickly and clashed his lightsaber with hers. The elder Jedi got behind him and tried to attack, but Rik sensed it and jumped high to get behind the woman, then he chopped her right arm which was holding the entire lightsaber, she cried out loud and laid on the ground while trying to get by the pain she was feeling.

"Rona!" The elder jedi exclaimed then looked at Rik after readopting a combat position.

"The days of light are gone, so the Jedi!" Rik said while putting his lightsaber on defense position.

"You couldn't be more wrong, youngling." The elder said then started to hurdle towards him, Rik extended his hand and started to clench his fist, he grabbed the man´s neck with the force then smashed him towards a nearby wall, the old man gasped and fell to the ground after Rik undid his hold. He took a few steps towards the Jedi and made a cut through his neck with his lightsaber, taking away his life instantly. Rik crouched before the Jedi's body and started to search for evidence to show to his master, he found a storage device in one of the robe's pockets, he put the device on a pocket inside of his coat then stood up to walk towards the female jedi, who was struggling greatly to even get off the ground, Rik didn´t hesitate to kill her with a quick movement of his saber, he knelt down next to her and also searched for evidence, with no success. Rik deactivated his weapon and put it away, he just got into his feet again and started to walk away from the bodies, before getting out of the alley, he raised both hands and made their lightsabers to float towards him, he caught them in the air with both hands then lowered them and hung the lightsabers on his belt.

Darth Tharus was sitting on his throne with two royal Sith guards at his sides, they wore black armors and were holding large spears. The throne room was illuminated by the nightlight that entered the oculus on the high ceiling and large sets of torches on the walls. The supreme Sith lord wore a black robe and he had several scars on his face, his pupils were yellow and his hair was long and black. The room's doors were open which let the Sith lord to see the hallway from his seat. Rik Darmos got in front of the entrance and made a reverence. "My lord."

"You may pass, servant of the force." Darth Tharus said.

Rik walked over the carpet that led to the stairs under the throne, he stopped walking right in front of his leader and knelt before him then took the lightsabers from his belt and put them over the red carpet. Darth Tharus moved his hand towards the two lightsabers and used the force to bring them closer to him, he then started to open his clenched fist while keeping the sabers floating, each one of their pieces started to separate from each other, revealing their inner mechanisms and the kyber crystals that gave them life, he closed his eyes and started to manipulate them, making them to tremble violently, Rik was watching with expectation as the crystals started to shatter, Tharus let out a scream of rage and power then the crystals exploded, leaving two shiny clouds of green and blue dust briefly mixing together.

After the quick spectacle of light vanished, Tharus looked at his soldier. "Your actions are not to be disparaged, Darmos." Darth Tharus stood up from the throne and walked by him. "The council awaits, servant of the force, our fears were not mere speculations, therefore, we must act immediately."

Rik stood up and approached his master. "I obtained something else, my lord." He took out the storage device from his coat´s pocket.

Tharus turned and walked towards him, taking the device from his hand, he observed it then grinned and kept it under his fist. "And once again, Darmos, you stand out above the rest."


End file.
